


Sebastian Stan Imagines & Headcanons

by deanmonreigns



Category: Actors - Fandom, Celebrities - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Reader Insert, Sebastian Stan Angst, Sebastian Stan Fluff, Sebastian Stan Imagines, Sebastian Stan smut, Smut, headcanons, sebastian stan headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Sebastian Stan & Original Female Character(s), Sebastian Stan & Reader, Sebastian Stan & You, Sebastian Stan/Original Female Character(s), Sebastian Stan/Reader, Sebastian Stan/You
Kudos: 43





	1. Requesting

REQUESTS ARE OPEN!!! {OR YOU CAN SEND A REQUEST ON TUMBLR}

Requesting Guidelines (DO READ THESE RULES CAREFULLY BEFORE REQUESTING)

Don't be vague with requesting. {eg {characters name} x reader or {characters name} smut} 

I normally post on Sundays (10-11am ish or 11pm ish Australian time) Or Mondays (11pm ish Australian time) Thursday (10-11am ish Australian time) Though Since I'm working it will be either my Friday, Saturday, Sunday I will post.

I only write READER INSERT ONLY, I mainly write for FEM!READER, also, write GXG. I DON'T WRITE PERSONALS EITHER. DO NOT SEND MY YOUR OC'S

My ask box is always OPENED!

PLEASE DO NOT SEND ME REQUEST YOU SENT TO ANOTHER WRITER...

IF YOU ARE GOING TO REQUEST SMUT PLEASE BE OVER 18+, ALSO IF YOU ARE GOING TO READ IT BE OVER 18+ AS WELL.

NOTE I DON'T DESCRIBE WHAT THE CHARACTER LOOKS LIKE. (LONGER HAIR/SHORT HAIR, WHAT THEIR EYE COLOUR IS, THEIR BODY SHAPE, WHAT SKIN TONE THEY HAVE, ETC...) THIS IS SO ANY READER CAN READ IT.

Please be patient

PLEASE DON'T BE RUDE. manners don't cost a thing.

Feedback is appreciated .

Note when I write age gaps/differences in fics/hcs the reader is in there 20's +

TYPES:

Headcanons

Imagines

Fics

Song fics

Blurbs

Mood boards/ Aesthetics

Smut

Fluff

Angst

Preferences

Drabbles

One shots

Gif drabbles/ imagines

AU's


	2. NSFW A-Z

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS HEADCANON INVOLVES MATURE THEMES & SEXUAL CONTENT 18+

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

_After you’s two have finished having a lot of sex and I mean a lot of rounds of sex, Seb likes to kiss you a lot._

_He will kiss your lips, forehead, and neck, the back of your neck, the crook of your neck, shoulders, cheeks, back, stomach, and nose. {Let’s just say Seb is obsessed with kissing you a lot.}_

_He will also hold you close to him. Hugging you tightly against his side, or chest, while whispering dirty/sweet things into your ear._

_He will also ask if he hurt you? If you enjoyed the sex and so on, even asking if you are hungry or thirsty._

_If he does see a bruise he will kiss it softly._

_Sometimes Seb will cuddle into your side or your chest, smiling up at you lovingly. He is really such a dork sometimes well all of the time._ **  
B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

_Seb’s favourite body part of his is his arms and also his eyes._

_Seb loves/adores & cherishes every part of your body, but his favourite has to be your mouth._

_He loves how soft they are when he kisses them. He especially loves it when they wrap around his throbbing cock and when you moan his name or moan in general or whimper. He can’t get help but get distracted by them._

_Also your boobs and ass, he definitely loves them a lot, he can’t help but stare at them for a long period, he also isn’t afraid to get caught staring at them either._

_He loves to smack your ass and hold it. He loves to hold your boobs when you are riding him, he also loves to suck on them and massage them._ **  
C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

_Seb loves to cum inside you, he loves watching his cum drip out of your pussy._

_Also, he likes to cum on your face, in your mouth, on your boobs, and on your stomach._

_Seb loves it when you cum into his mouth and on his fingers and when you cum around his cock._

**  
D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

_He absolutely loves it when you thigh ride him. It turns him on so much, you feel embarrassed whenever you thigh ride him, you’ve only done it a couple of times, he wants you to do it more than two times, he finds it so hot and sexy._

_Also loves it when you take control and dominate him, not that he will ever tell you that._ **  
E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

_Seb has definitely been with a few women before you, so yes he is quite experienced, he knows what he is doing and he knows how to get you to orgasm._ **  
F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

_Seb has many favourite positions, he just loves having sex with you in general. Though he has three favourite positions._

_Cowgirl {riding him}; he loves this position cause you get to take control, he loves to watch your boobs bounce as you ride him, also cause he gets to grab your boobs and pull them down to his mouth as suck on them, all the while looking you in the eyes as he does it, making you throw your head back._

_Doggy style/from behind; whatever one you like to call it, he loves to bend you over and fuck you. Grabbing a fist full of your hair and yanking your head back towards him, his mouth pressed against your ear as he talks dirty, while one hand grips your waist tightly. He will also kiss the back of your neck, the back of your shoulders and the crock of your neck. He will also nibble/kiss your earlobe/ear._

_Missionary; good ole missionary, he loves to watch the facial expressions you make as he thrusts into you. Also loves to look you in the eyes as he thrusts into you. Also, he gets to kiss you a lot like I said in aftercare he is obsessed with kissing you._

**  
G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

_Depends on his moods but he can be both serious and goofy, but mostly goofy. He is only serious when he is angry or jealous._ **  
H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

_Seb doesn’t fully shave it, but he does trim it._ **  
I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

_Seb is a hopeless romantic. He loves to kiss you a lot, especially during sex._

_Kissing every inch of your skin, your back, your hands, your fingers/ fingertips, your forehead, your cheeks, your neck, the crook of your neck, the back of your neck, your shoulders, the back of your shoulders, your back, your stomach, your thighs, your lips, your arms and so on… His kisses are passionate._

_He will also hold your hand._

_He likes to give you compliments, telling you how beautiful you look._ **  
J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

_Seb only jacks off when he is filming or on press tours._

_Mostly he will sext you,_ _or facetime you, which means the two of you’s will have phone sex._ **  
K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

_Daddy Kink, Praise kink, Dom kink, biting kink, a little bit of sir kink, spanking, light bsdm, he likes it when you pull his hair as well, so hair pulling kink, though he will pull your hair as well. He loves it when you leave scratches on him._ **  
L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

_The bed, motel, his trailer when you come to visit him, or yours if you are an actress. Against any surface, bent over on the kitchen counter, pool, shower, bathtub, beach, table, in an elevator, mirrors; he loves to watch himself fuck you._

**  
M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

_You, your lips, your eyes, when you seduce him and flirt with him, when you bite your lower lip, when you wear revealing clothes that show your cleavage a bit too much. Especially when you take him lingerie shopping, jealousy when he gets jealous or you get jealous. When you’re horny._ **  
N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

_Something that would hurt you or him._ **  
O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

_Seb is 50/50, he loves giving you oral and he loves receiving oral from you._

_He loves eating you out, holding your hips down to the bed as eats you out, while you grab/tug his hair, moaning his name. Being the tease he is he likes to look at you while he is eating you out._

_Seb uses his tongue, mouth, and fingers while giving you oral._

_He likes face fucking too, whether it’s you sitting on his face and him eating you out or him deep throating you and fucking your mouth._

_Before you take his cock into your mouth your swirl your tongue around the tip of his cock, looking at him as you do it. Which only makes him moan and beg you to suck him off._

_Seb loves it when you wrap your lips around his cock and give him a blow job. His finger would entangle themselves in your hair as you continue to suck him off._

_Also loves it when you swirl your tongue around the tip of his cock, then go back to sucking him off._

_What really takes him to his climax is when you look up at him, while sucking him off and massaging/playing his balls._

**  
P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

_Mostly fast and rough, though he only goes slowly when he is teasing you, making you beg for him to go faster._ **  
Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

_Honestly, he loves sex so yeah, he will defiantly have a quickie with you. You’s two have quickies all the time._ **  
R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

_He takes risks all the time, and experiments though he asks you first if you want to experiment and if he or you don’t like it then he won’t do it._ **  
S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

_He lasts for about 30 minutes before coming undone._

_As for how many rounds Seb can go for a long time, about eight rounds, though you’s two take breaks in-between._ **  
T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

_He mostly just has handcuffs and other stuff also a vibrator, which is actually yours that he uses on you._ **  
U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

_He is the biggest tease in the world and he knows it._

_He will lick his lips in front of you seductively might I add, basically eye fucking you in public._

_Seb loves foreplay so much._

_He will kiss his way up your arm towards your shoulder then kiss towards your neck, all the while rubbing your clothed pussy then he will pull away a smirk on his lips._

_He will even pull out of you just as you are about to cum._

_Tug your underwear down with his teeth._

_Pay attention to every part of your body except for your core, the one where you want him the most._

_When you’s are making out he will run his hands up and down your legs._

_He likes to finger you under the table at double dates, or parties._

_He also rubs the tip of his cock against your entrance making you moan and whimper, begging him to enter you._

_Sebastian always smirks when he teases you._

**  
V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

_Seb is pretty vocal in bed he doesn’t hold back, he will moan, moan your name as well, curse, whimper and groan. Though his moan is low, he will also talk a lot giving you compliments and a lot of dirty talk, sometimes in Romanian to._ **  
W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

_Sebastian loves to go lingerie shopping with you. A little too much, in fact, if you go without him he gets all pouty about it, though when you send some selfies you took he gets horny and forgives you. He likes to watch as you try on the lingerie, he definitely likes to touch you as well._

_Sebastian smirked as he grabbed a black lace lingerie set, smirking, his eyes twinkled with mischief, as he turned around and made a beeline towards the changing rooms._

_Sebastian opened the only curtain out of all three changing rooms that was closed._

_Sebastian.” You shrieked out, as he opened the curtain wide, you quickly grabbed your shirt covering your exposed boobs._

_“What, nothing I haven’t seen before.” He replied, closing the curtain again, and taking a few steps towards you, biting his lower lip as he stared at you with lust in his eyes._

_“You could have asked if I was in this one instead of opening it, what if I wasn’t in this one.” You gasped out, still holding the shirt to your chest._

_“There’s only three changing rooms babe, besides this one was the only one that was closed. Anyways try these on.” He spoke, handing you a red lace lingerie set and a black one, biting his lip again._

_“Okay.” you sighed, taking the lingerie sets from him. Sebastian smirked at you as he took a seat._

_You rolled your eyes as you turned towards the hook, hanging the two lingerie sets up on the hook._

_You quickly dropped the shirt you’re were holding against your boobs, making Sebastian let out a moan._

_You let out a chuckle, as you took the black lace bra off the hanger and put it on, then took the panties you had off slowly, making sure your ass was facing him, wiggling your ass as you pulled it down slowly._

_“Fuck, you are killing me.” he moaned, cupping his already growing bulge through his jeans. While you smirked, taking the black lace panties of the hanger and putting them on._

_“Like?” you asked, as you turned around to face him._

_“Like, I love it.” He moaned, standing up and making his way over towards you._

_His hands cupping the side of your face, as he pressed his lips against yours._

_You let out a moan, as his hands slipped away from the side of your face and slid down on to your waist, just as he was about to deepen the kiss you pulled away, making Sebastian pout._

_“Wait, I haven’t even tried the red one on yet or the other three.” You gasped out._

_“They all look sexy on you, I’ll buy all of them for you, my treat.” He spoke, biting his lower lip, as his eyes looked down at your cleavage than your lips then your eyes then back to your cleavage again. Licking his lips hungrily._

_“But…” you tried to say, only for Sebastian to cut you off, as he pressed his lips against yours, wrapping his arms around your waist and hoisting you up, you quickly wrapped your legs around his waist, as he walked forward until he pressed your back against the wall._

_“Not here Sebastian.” You gasped out as you quickly pulled your mouth away from his._

_“Why hasn’t stopped us before.” He grumbled, as his lips went straight towards your neck, leaving soft kisses on the crook of your neck, you moved your neck to the side giving him more access._

_“Fine.” You huffed, finally giving in as he continued to kiss your neck, leaving love bites along the way._

_“But if we get caught it’s all your fault.” You mumbled, as he stopped his kissing as he got to your earlobe._

_“You love getting caught.” He whispered into your ear…_

**  
X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

_Seb is pretty thick and big at least 8 inches._ **  
Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

_It’s pretty high, every time he is around you he gets horny, he just can’t keep his hands off of you/your body._ **  
Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

_Seb either drifts off to sleep with you or waits until you are asleep. Either way, you are always in his arms, cuddling into his side, your face resting on his chest, as the sound of his breathing and heartbeat lures you to sleep. He will twirl your hair while kissing your forehead softly, mumbling how much he loves you._


	3. Dating hc

  *     *       * _When Sebastian first met you he couldn’t help but stare at you, getting captivated by you, which resulted in him running into a glass window of the coffee shop. He got flustered when you came over and asked if he was alright. Which made him stumble over his words._
      * _“I’m fine.” He squeaked out, his cheeks reddening, as he looked anywhere but at you._
      * _He then stumbled off, not waiting to hear your response, bumping into people on the way out. Tbh he was a clumsy mess. Still is when he is around you._
      * _The second time you and Seb met was when Chris took you to the set of marvel._
      * _You’s two started off as friends._
      * _Chris and Anthony trying to get you and Sebastian together, and being frustrated by how oblivious you are to the feelings Seb has for you._
      * _With a lot of encouragement from Chris & Anthony, Seb finally gets the nerve to ask you out. When you agreed to go out with him Seb can’t help but smile at you, wrapping his arms around you and lifting you off the ground spinning you around._
      * _Being besties with Mackie as well as Chris._
      * _Sebastian is always a blushing nervous wreck around you._
      * _Also can be a cocky little shit as well, and a tease._
      * _Seb adores you so much. You are his entire world, he loves to brag/talk about you to friends and family, though some of them get annoyed by his constant rambles/fangirling about you, not that Seb cares._
      * _Seb looks at you and gets lost in a daydream a lot, sometimes dirty daydreams._
      * _He could stare at you all day and not get bored._
      * _Learning to speak Romanian. Though you butcher some of the words._
      * _Sebastian falling more in love with you when you try/speak Romanian, his eyes beaming with happiness._
      * _If you do speak Romanian, then having a conversation in Romanian with Seb._
      * _A lot of PDA…Not really in front of paparazzi though, mostly in front of your family and friends. Sometimes fans._
      * _Seb likes to have his arm around you a lot, either on your waist or around your shoulder. Or hold your hand in public. He will kiss your cheek and forehead but never your lips in public._
      * _He likes to hold your hand all the time._
      * _He loves to wrap his arms around your waist, pressing soft kisses on your shoulder then your neck, or resting his chin against your shoulder. Or in the crook of your neck._
      * _Seb is really protective of you, if anyone says a bad word about you, god help them they get the wrath of Seb, he definitely gives them that Bucky glare, he is also protective over you in public too_
      * _Being the biggest space nerds ever._
      * _Stargazing._
      * _Watching space documentaries/ sci-fi movies._
      * _A lot of dates; coffee dates, pizza dates, movie dates, midnight dates, beach dates, hiking dates, Picnic dates_
      * _Dates with Seb are never boring._
      * _Midnight strolls_
      * _Working out together._
      * _You and him like to encourage/motivate each other when you’s are working out._
      * _Trying not to stare at him too much while he is working out._
      * _Vice versa Seb trying not to get distracted by you when he works at._
      * _Trying to impress each other._
      * _Taking a lot of selfies together + photos of each other {even without one of you’s knowing}._
      * _He doesn’t post most of them keeping them to himself._
      * _Anthony teasing you and Seb a lot._
      * _Anthony calling Seb whipped._
      * _He is definitely whipped._
      * _Seb finding it cute/hot when you are mad at him._
      * _When he is home, you’s two mostly have lazy days._
      * _Seb taking you to cons._
      * _Visiting him at his panels._
      * _Getting fan art/gifts from the fans that ship you and Seb together._
      * _Seb taking you to his movie premiers._
      * _Seb finding it adorable when you fangirl about Marvel._
      * _Sending each other memes. Telling him he is a walking meme. He is a walking meme tbh._
      * _When he had longish hair he used to steal your hair ties._
      * _Convincing Seb to keep his hair longer for a little while._
      * _Playing with his hair a lot._
      * _Braiding it when it was a bit longer._
      * _Seb playing with your hair._
      * _You’re his best friend, and he is your best friend._
      * _A hell of a lot of kissing._
      * _Forehead kisses._
      * _Neck kisses._
      * _Shoulder kisses._
      * _Nose kisses._
      * _Cheek kisses._
      * _Thigh kisses._
      * _Belly kisses._
      * _Hand kisses._
      * _Morning kisses._
      * _Goodnight kisses._
      * _Needy kisses._
      * _Kissing you at random times_
      * _And a lot of making out._
      * _Let’s just say he is obsessed with kissing you._
      * _Your neck will be covered in a lot of hickeys, so will Sebs and the rest of your body, mostly your neck and thighs._
      * _Seb buying matching turtle neck sweaters to cover the hickeys._
      * _Seb believes every time you smile it makes the world a little bit brighter._
      * _Visiting him on set._
      * _Making out with him in his trailer._
      * _The dudes a huge hopeless romantic._
      * _Always being there for each other._
      * _Loving each other no matter what._
      * _Being there for each other when one of you’s have a bad day._
      * _Listening to each other’s problems._
      * _Long skype calls while he is away filming, he mostly falls asleep in them._
      * _Or facetiming each other, either one._
      * _A lot of “I miss you’s.” when he is filming._
      * _Helping him with his lines._
      * _Seb being your #1 Fan/supporter,_
      * _Being his #1 fan/supporter._
      * _You spend most of your time at his place and he spends most of his time at your place._
      * _If someone comments rudely on one of your post on Instagram then he will defend you._
      * _Seb cursing in Romanian when he is angry._
      * _Seb biting his lip constantly when he is around you. {Since he knows it turns you on}._
      * _Teasing you in Romanian._
      * _Seb likes to go lingerie shopping with you._
      * _Also likes to go shopping with you in general. He has great taste._
      * _Matching outfits._
      * _Supporting each other no matter what._
      * _Plus being honest with each other and trusting each other._
      * _Being there for each other through the ups and downs of life._
      * _Most of the time you’s don’t fight, but when you’s do its mostly small fights, though you’s two makeup and have makeup sex._
      * _Sebastian getting jealous of your celeb crushes_
      * _“Yeah, well he/she can’t fuck you and love you like I can.” He grumbled._
      * _Saving water and showering together, though you’s are probably wasting it since you’s have a lot of sex in the shower._
      * _You love to run your hands through his hair._
      * _You’s two don’t hide the fact that you’s your dating from public but you’s are private about it._
      * _Though that doesn’t stop him from gushing about you in interviews. However, if it’s his friends or family then he will talk their ear off about you._
      * _Cooking together, though it’s mostly make out sessions leading to the food to get burnt and you and Seb have to end up ordering take out._
      * _You’d suggest going to cooking classes, but then you and him probably end up making out and get kicked out of the class._
      * _He loves to cuddle you, he is such a snuggle bug, whether it’s spooning or you cuddling into his chest or his side. He loves cuddling you._
      * _Morning cuddles._
      * _Bear hugs._
      * _Hugs from behind._
      * _He also likes being the little spoon as well. The feeling of your arms wrapped around him makes him feel secure._
      * _Seb is so handsy. Not that you are complaining._
      * _Netflix and chill._
      * _No, really you’s do watch Netflix and chill as well._
      * _A lot of movie marathons._
      * _Dancing. Well, dorky dancing._
      * _A lot of pet names for each other._
      * _Calling him either, Seb, Sebby, baby, babe, sexy, hot stuff, darling, honey, mon Cheri, daddy, babykins, cutie pie, babycakes, bae, beautiful, big boy,_ _my love, cupcake, cutie, dreamboat, goofball, dork, gorgeous, handsome, honey bun, honey bunny, hot stuff,_ _hottie, hun, love, love bug, love muffin, lover, loverboy, my drug, pumpkin, snuggle bug, snuggle butt, snuggle muffin,_ _sugar, sweet stuff, sweet thing/thang, sweetie, sweettums, sweetie pie, tiger._
      * _Seb calling you baby girl. Baby doll, doll, {your nickname}, sweetheart,_ adorable, _babykins, beautiful, buttercup, cutie pie, cutie, darling, gorgeous, honey, hon, hottie, kitten, love, muffin, my queen, my love, peach, princess, sugar, sunshine, sugar pie, sweet pea, sweettums, sweetie, toots._
      * _He definitely says some of those pet names in Romanian too._
      * _Whenever he speaks Romanian it turns you on._
      * _If you have an accent then that definitely turns Seb on._
      * _You even beg him to sit and watch his movies with you._
      * _Accidentally calling him “Bucky.” only to get this response “Who the hell is Bucky?”_
      * _Seb always either smacks your ass or grabs it, either one, actually he does both._
      * _Telling each other really corny jokes._
      * _Always making each other laugh._
      * _Buying you flowers/roses for no reason_
      * _“What are these for?” you asked Seb, smelling the roses._
      * _“Cause I love you.” Seb answered, wrapping his arms around your waist and pressing a soft kiss on your neck._
      * _Comforting him when he is feeling sad._
      * _Vice versa, Seb comforting you when you are down._
      * _Begging him to tell you endgame spoilers._
      * _“No, I’m not telling you, watch the movie.” He grumbled, getting out of your grasp._
      * _“No, please tell me I don’t want to walk into endgame unprepared, I need tissues if my baby Steve is going to die? Or if Tony or Thor is going to die, I can’t be unprepared if my favourite dies.” You whined, giving him puppy dog eyes._
      * _“What about Bucky? I thought my character was your favourite.” Seb whined, pouting at you._
      * _“Bucky’s dead though, oh my gosh, I hope Carol kicks Thanos purple ass, Oh does Bucky at least come back, maybe he can be the new captain America if Steve dies or Sam.” You ranted, Seb rolled his eyes letting out a sigh, before turning around and walking away from you._
      * _“Don’t walk away from me, tell me spoilers god damn it.” You shouted…_
      * _He is so needy. Might be a little clingy but so are you._
      * _Seb likes to buy you gifts and spoil you._
      * _Also, pamper you as well._
      * _He loves you so god damn much and you love him so much. You’s two love each other a lot._
      * _He is such a romantic._
      * _You are his whole damn world._
      * _Domestic Seb, got to love Domestic! Seb._
      * _Grocery shopping._
      * _Brushing your teeth together, because he hogs the mirror._
      * _Seb making you breakfast in bed._
      * _Adopting a dog together._
      * _Live streaming._
      * _A lot of “I love you’s.”_
      * _Straddling his waist either to cuddle or make out._
      * _Moving in with him._
      * _Piggyback rides._
      * _Deep conversations._
      * _Taking bubble baths together._
      * _Falling asleep on his chest._
      * _Seb tracing your spine with his fingers._
      * _Road trips._
      * _Helping each other when you’s are stressed._
      * _Roasting each other._
      * _Being proud of each other._
      * _Roasting Tom Holland with him and Mackie, (poor Tom)_
      * _Texting each other a lot while he is away filming._
      * _Giving each other massages._
      * _Talking about the future, like getting married and having kids. He daydreams about having kids with you a lot._
      * _Being couple goals._
      * _“One day we will be marriage goals.” Seb cooed, smiling at you._
      * _“Are you trying to hint to me you’re going to propose to me?” you asked, looking up from your phone to look at him._
      * _“Maybe.” He answered, biting his lower lip as he stared at you._
      * _Going on vacations when Seb is off of work._
      * _Sending you flowers/gifts while he is filming._
      * _Getting drunk together._
      * _Carpooling._
      * _A lot of eye fucking. {Did I write that already probably did anyways more eye fucking.}_
      * _Tickle fights._
      * _Fans adoring you._
      * _His beard, you are obsessed with it, you’re always stroking it._
      * _Hiding his razor so he doesn’t shave it._
      * _Having fights on how to pronounce memes_
      * _Going to charity/galas with him. And red carpet events._
      * _Telling each other how much you love one another._
      * _Spilling tea to each other._
      * _Seb wakes up before you do, he likes to admire you for a little while, before waking you up by kissing you/ your body._
      * _Adoring every inch of your body and your flaws._
      * _Same goes for you, adoring every inch of his body and his flaws. Not that you think he has any flaws._
      * _He cherishes you in general._
      * _Meeting each other’s friends._
      * _Meeting each other’s families._
      * _His mom absolutely loving/adoring you._
      * _His mom teaching you how to cook Romanian recipes_
      * _Your family adoring/loving Seb._
      * _Your mom even shows him baby pictures of you._
      * _“Aw, I hope our babies look like you when we have one because you are just so damn cute.” Seb cooed, beaming at you._
      * _Listening to each other about how your days went, what you’s did and so on._
      * _Wearing his jumpers/ shirts. He loves it when you wear his clothes._
      * _Being each other’s backgrounds/or/lock screens on each other’s phones._
      * _Helping him navigate social media._
      * _Seb gets jealous easily._
      * _Seb getting jealous of your girl crush on Brie Larson. {Unless you don’t have a crush on Brie Larson then just ignore this.}_
      * _Taking videos of each other doing weird stuff and cute stuff._
      * _Taking naps together._
      * _Getting lost in those blue eyes, and not listening to what he is talking about. Damn those blue eyes._
      * _Jogging together._
      * _Seb getting insecure when you talk to guys younger than him._
      * _Seb smirking when he gets you flustered. Also hot and bothered._
      * _Sex with Sebastian is never vanilla._
      * _A lot of hair pulling when you’s two are having sex, from the both of you’s._
      * _A lot of oral._
      * _Pretty much having sex every hour (if possible) you’s two kiss a lot and have sex a lot._
      * _Seb speaking Romanian when you and him have sex. {Most of its dirty talk.}_
      * _He definitely loves to grope your boobs a lot._
      * _He has a huge daddy kink._
      * _And a praise kink_
      * _Lazy morning sex._
      * _Shower sex._
      * _Passionate sex._
      * _Rough sex._
      * _Jealous sex._
      * _Making love to you._
      * _Lots of quickies._
      * _Lots and lots of hickeys._
      * _And thigh burns._
      * _A LOT OF DIRTY TALK, he will even say it in Romanian to which brings you close to your orgasm._
      * _Orgasm denial, from the both of you’s_
      * _Orgasm delay._
      * _Light bondage._
      * _He is a Dom but he can be a sub as well._
      * _His favourite positions are doggy style, missionary, the lotus position, cowgirl,_
      * _You’s two have sex nearly in every room and anywhere._
      * _Seb is the king of aftercare._
      * _Let’s just say you’s two have a lot of sex and a lot of make-out sessions._
      * _If you are an actress or newly actress then Seb will support you, watching your movies, or TV appearance, helping you with lines, going to charity events, red carpet events, and movie premiers with you._
      * _Seb prob feeds you food._
      * _Seb is a gentleman though he is a dork and he a freak in bed._
      * _The both of you’s are such big dorks._
      * _Watching sunsets and sunrises together, mainly sunsets._




	4. Going To Sebastian’s House For The First Time & Him Being A Little Nervous About It.

\- The day before you came over, he hired a professional cleaner to clean his house.

\- Buying food and beverages the day before you come over.

\- Setting his alarm clock on his phone to early.

\- He was so excited and nervous at the same time he has a hard time falling asleep straight away.

\- Though he hired a cleaner to clean his house the day before he cleans it again.

\- Seb picking up his dirty clothes on his bedroom floor and putting them in the washing machine.

\- Vacuuming the living room and his bedroom.

\- Once he is finished vacuuming he would put it away, though he does trip on the vacuum cleaner, letting out a few curse words along the way.

\- Putting clean fresh sheets on his bed.

\- He’ll even put a clean towel on the end of his bed, just in case you stay over.

\- Making sure the kitchen is spotless, as well as the bathroom.

\- Putting a fresh clean hand towel in the bathroom as well as towels.

\- Making sure the soap dispenser is full of soap.

\- Putting the toilet seat down.

\- Taking out the trash from the trash cans in his house, and throwing them in the garbage bin, then putting a new bag in them.

\- He’d then organise his decor and other things.

\- Once Seb is happy with his cleaning, he goes and takes a shower and gets ready.

\- Which is when his nerves get the better of him.

\- Like, what if you hate his house, and so on.

\- Seb organizing the food and beverages while he starts to panic even more.

\- The sound of his doorbell ringing brings him out of those thoughts.

\- He will quickly get up and rush over to the door, tripping on his own two feet on the way there.

\- He opens the door with a dorky smile on his face, his eyes lighting up as he sees you.

\- He quickly wraps his arms around you, bringing you closer to his body, as he presses kisses on the top of your head. Then cupping the side if your face with his hands and giving you a passionate kiss.

\- “Hey babe, I missed you so much, I’m so excited you are here.” Seb beamed.

\- “You smell like bleach and your cologne.” you mumble, staring at his lips.

\- “Come on in, I will show you around, oh, do you want anything to drink or eat?” Seb asked, pulling away from you, taking your hand, and pulling you inside.

\- “No, I’m fine.” you answered, as he shut the door.

\- “Do you need to use the bathroom? Cause it’s right this way.” he asked, leading you to a door down the hall, which you assumed was the bathroom

\- “Nah.” you answered, as he opened the door, to reveal the bathroom.

\- “Okay, then I will show you around the rest of my place.” Seb spoke, pulling you towards another door, which ended up to be his bedroom.

\- Seb would show you the rest of the rooms in his house, holding your hand pretty tightly, while shuttering on his word.

\- Also, he is a babbling mess.

\- Telling him to relax.

\- Though he was nervous, he was extremely excited as well.

\- Once you get to the kitchen, you suggest tequila shots to calm his nerves.

\- “Maybe we should do some tequila shots you know to calm your nerves.” you suggested.

\- “Good idea babe.” he beamed, taking out the tequila, then the salt, then the lime wedges.

\- After taking a couple of tequila shots, he isn’t that nervous anymore.

\- You’s two end up talking and catching up on the couch while eating the food and drinking the beverages he brought.

\- Ordering takeout for lunch.

\- Watching Netflix for a while.

\- Though Seb gets handsy and starts touching and kissing you, so basically the two of you’s end up having a heated make-out session, which leads to sex.

\- Basically, you end up staying the night at Seb’s house.


	5. Somebunny Loves You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian proposes to you on Easter, but not before yours and his 2-year-old tries to eat the Easter egg that the ring is in.
> 
> Notes:
> 
> I did use some Romanian in this from google translation, so I’m sorry if some of it’s incorrect. Also s/n= sons name.

Sebastian ran his fingers through his hair for about the fifth time, nervously pacing around the kitchen, as he tried to motivate himself so he could ask you to marry him.

“I can do this.” he encouraged himself, nodding his head. He went over to the fridge, opening the fridge door, and taking out the chocolate Easter egg, then closing the door. Smiling at the egg. He took a deep breath before he walked forward, but he suddenly stopped in his tracks, as nerves started to get to him.

_“What if she says no?”, “What if she doesn’t like the ring?”, “I should have rehearsed what I’m going to say to her even more.” he thought to himself._

“Wait, is the ring even in here?” he whispered to himself, shaking the egg a bit, he let out a content sigh when he heard the sound of movement in the easter egg.

_“This proposal idea is stupid, she deserves a better way to be proposed to, then this.” He thought,_ getting lost in his own thoughts again, he didn’t even hear the sound of the home phone ringing, but you did.

“Babe, can you get that.” you yelled from the lounge room, as s/n sat beside you, eating a chocolate Easter egg happily while watching some cartoon show.

“Yeah, sure.” Sebastian responded, snapping out of it, he put the Easter egg that had the engagement ring in it on the kitchen counter, then quickly made his way over to the phone, picking it up and pressing the answer button.

“Hello.” Sebastian answered.

“Did you ask her yet?” Chris asked, making Sebastian let out a sigh.

“No.” Sebastian replied.

“Don’t tell, me you chickened out again?” Chris grumbled.

“No, I just…I’m trying to build up the courage to ask her.” Sebastian sighed, making Chris let out an annoyed groan.

“You always do this Seb, you plan it out, or over think it, then you don’t go through with it, just ask her already, say will you marry me? And get it over with.” Chris huffed, clearly annoyed that Seb hasn’t asked you to marry him yet.

“But, she deserves to know why I want to marry her.” Sebastian spoke, making Chris let out a groan, he probably rolled his eyes as well.

“Seb, she loves you, she will say yes to you, no matter how you ask her.” Chris spoke.

“Yeah, I guess, but I just want this proposal to be perfect for her.” Sebastian sighed, looking over to where he put the Easter egg that held the engagement ring in it. His eyes widened in horror as he realised it wasn’t there.

“Shit.” he cursed, rushing out of the kitchen to find s/n walking towards the living room with the chocolate Easter egg, taking a small bite out of it on his way towards the couch.

“What?” Chris asked.

“No.” Sebastian shouted, dropping the phone and rushing over towards s/n, he quickly took the Easter egg out of s/n hands, making the two-year-old burst into tears and fall onto the floor. Seb felt terrible, he quickly knelt in front of his son, desperately trying to comfort him.

“Seb, what the hell?” you asked, getting up off the couch and walking over to s/n, sitting down beside him. S/n quickly collapsed into your chest, you wrapped your arms around him, as he cried into your chest, giving Seb a questionable look, as you tried to calm down s/n.

“I’m sorry, I just…There was an engagement ring in it, and I was going to propose to you today, and now it’s all ruined, it was a stupid idea in the first place to put it in the Easter egg.” Sebastian explained, making your heart skip a beat. _“He was going to propose to me.” You thought to yourself._

“Yes.” you blurted out, but Sebastian thought you were agreeing with him on how stupid of a proposal idea it was.

“I know it was stupid, I mean what if s/n ate the ring and choked on it, that would be a disaster.” Sebastian babbled.

“No, what I meant was yes I will marry you, you dork, also yeah it would have been a disaster if s/n ate the ring.” you spoke again making Sebastian look at you in shock.

“But, I didn’t even propose properly.” Sebastian mumbled, making you let out a soft chuckle.

“Seb, all you gotta say is will you marry me? And I’ll happily, might I add excitedly say yes.” you beamed, making Sebastian smile.

“Really?” Sebastian asked, smiling happily at you.

“Yeah.” you replied, still rubbing s/n back softly, while Sebastian’s whole face lit up with happiness.

He quickly took the ring out of the chocolate Easter egg, taking a deep breath before asking you, you let out a gasp as you saw the diamond ring, staring at it in awe, it was so beautiful. While s/n peeked his head out from your chest to see what was happening.

Sebastian looked up at you, seeing tears fill your eyes, your whole face lit up with happiness as he held the ring up towards you.

“Y/n, I love you so much, will you marry me?” Sebastian proposed.

“Yes.” you exclaimed, making s/n and Seb jump a little bit.

You shakily put your left hand out towards Seb, he shakily put the ring on your fourth finger, smiling happily at it. You brought it in front of your face to admire it.

“I should have said more, I feel like will you marry me is a bit lame and simple, I should have told you how much I love you and how much you mean to me, and-” Sebastian spoke, only to get cut off by you.

“No, it was perfect, you are perfect, the ring is perfect.” you interrupted him, looking up at him.

“You’re perfect.” Sebastian beamed, making you smile.

“Te iubesc. (I love you).” you spoke, making Sebastian’s heart melt, he bite his lower lip, before responding to you.

“Si eu te iubesc. (I love you too).” he responded, scooting closer to you.

He then started to lean closer to you, until his lips ghosted over yours, both your eyes fluttering closed as he leaned closer, just as his lips were about to touch yours he felt something hit his chest, Sebastian pulled away from you letting out an ow, while you pouted, reopening your eyes again.

S/n quickly got off you, running away from the scene, but not before grabbing the chocolate Easter egg that his dad took off of him.

“Guess that was payback for stealing his easter egg.” you joked, making Sebastian chuckle.

He scooted closer to you again, cupping the side of your face, leaning down towards you, his lips pressed softly against yours, this time when he kissed you it didn’t get interrupted. Though you’s could hear s/n giggling while speaking gibberish, which made you and Sebastian pull away from each other, resting your forehead against his, while you and Seb both let out a chuckle…

You couldn’t wait to get married to Seb…


	6. Seb Getting Jealous Of your Co-star

  * _Seb was so proud of you for getting a marvel contract/ a role._
  * _However, he wasn’t too thrilled that your costar was smitten with you, though you kept telling him it was all in his head and he wasn’t ‘smitten’ for you._
  * _It’s not that Seb didn’t trust you, he just didn’t trust Richard._
  * _“He isn’t smitten with me, we are just friends, period, you’re the only man I love.” You_
  * _“he is in love with you, y/n, ‘friends’ don’t stare at each other like that, and don’t touch your lower waist or hug you for far too long, they don’t hold your hand like that, they don’t touch your ass, and they don’t give you the bedroom eyes.” Seb rambled, making you roll your eyes, you then rubbed your hand down your face, letting out a frustrated groan._
  * _“Oh my god, Seb he is just overly affectionate let it go, it’s not a crime, also, he was drunk, know the difference between a drunken stare and a lustful one.” You groaned out, every word._
  * _“No, my eyes know what they saw, and they saw him basically eye fucking you, he also gives you heart eyes, y/n.” Seb ranted, making you groan again._
  * _Seb would then go on a full rant or ramble about how Richard is supposedly in love with you and trying to steal you away from him._
  * _Eventually, you change the subject, but Seb always goes back to Richard._
  * _You definitely weren’t going to end your friendship with Richard because Seb was jealous of him._
  * _Sebastian would torture himself by looking at the tabloids, making his suspicions of Richards alleged love for you grow even more._
  * _He knew he shouldn’t believe them, but he came easily convinced since he was blinded by jealousy._
  * _“You know they all are a bunch of lies right, pictures can look deceiving.” You spoke, though Seb’s mindset was set on Richard being infatuated with you._
  * _“There’s proof y/n, the sources said so, they don’t lie.” Seb argued._
  * _“Oh boy, I suppose we should believe it then since there is proof and all, I mean when has a tabloid ever not made up shit for a story, it’s all clickbait babe, stop torturing yourself, I love you and only you.” You spoke._
  * _Though Seb still believed Richard has in love with you._
  * _Seb would get annoyed when Richard would post a selfie with you or you with the rest of the cast._
  * _Or when you are featured on Richards ig story, glaring at the screen._
  * _“Oh hell, no he ain’t about to steal my girl.” Seb grumbled._
  * _Seb would rant to his costars about this as well, making some of them tell him that you love him and that you would never cheat on him, though Seb knew that he just didn’t trust Richard._
  * _Seb would visit the set you were on when he could, glaring at Richard and giving him the cold shoulder. The whole ordeal was just awkward. (poor Richard)_
  * _“Y/n, I think your boyfriend hates me.” Richard spoke after Seb left to go to the bathroom._
  * _“No..” you spoke in a high-pitched voice, Richard raised his eyebrows at you, making you frown._
  * _“Fine, yeah, but it’s nothing, just male testosterone, he thinks you are in love with me, he’ll get over it.” You rushed out, making Richard frown, as he looked down at his hands, then looked at you._
  * _“Oh, …he knows we are just friends right.” Richard responded you let out a chuckle before speaking._
  * _“I keep telling him that but he’s got it in his head that you are going to steal me away from him.” You chuckled._
  * _Richard let out a loud laugh, making you let out a giggle._
  * _Seb picked the wrong time to walk into your trailer at that moment, seeing you and Richard laugh, made him even more suspicious, you definitely didn’t laugh like that with him…_
  * _Seb would be so competitive towards Richard._
  * _Unfortunately, Seb lurks on the Tumblr/Instagram tags/blogs that ship you and Richard or believe you and Richard are more than just friends._
  * _Some fans that shipped Richard with you, liked to tag him in posts of yours and Richards ship name. I mean sometimes he looked at them when he was on._
  * _He also got slightly annoyed with them that they keep forgetting about him being your boyfriend. But his believe of Richard liking you more than a friend only grew._
  * _Seb was also still cold to him at the premiere as well._
  * _When interviews mentioned you and Richard while Seb was near you, he felt angry and annoyed. Like what was he chopped liver._
  * _Seb would glare when Richard’s hand was resting on your waist, or when his eyes gazed over to you… or just breath in your general direction._
  * _You and Seb constantly have fights about Richard being in love with you, one was so bad that you’s two hadn’t talked in 6 months._
  * _The press tours and interviews made Seb anxious since he couldn’t come with you. Plus, you were always paired with Richard and it pissed him off._
  * _Seb being his jealous self, sent you flowers and gifts._
  * _Seb would roll his eyes and get angry when you posted press tour pictures, it was like rubbing salt in the wound. Though he couldn’t argue because it was a press tour and it was required for you to promote the film._
  * _He ended up liking the pictures, only commenting on the ones without Richard in them._
  * _Though you talked to him all the time through the press tour, either calling him, facetime or skype or texting. Or through the Instagram options._
  * _Seb was happy when it was all over since you didn’t have to spend much time with Richard anymore, and all the blogs/accounts that shipped you and Richard will slowly dimmer._
  * _But you still hang out with Richard much to his distaste…_
  * _A LOT OF JEALOUS SEX!!! To the point, you can’t even walk, and you are so sore. Also, to the point, you lose your voice._
  * _Seb would leave a lot of marks on your body that makeup doesn’t even do the trick of covering them up._




	7. Taking Yours & Seb’s Child Trick or Treating For The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Hi I was wondering if you could do a seb x reader idk if you do seb otherwise Bucky!) Halloween Drabble or hc where they take their kid(s) trick or treating for the first time! Thank you ❤️❤️ -Anon
> 
> WARNINGS: not much, fluff, Seb and kids 😍🥰 , mentions of baby-making.  
> A/N: the kid’s age is four in this. c/n= child’s name

  * _Seb was more ecstatic then you were. Plus, nervous, thinking of all the things that could go wrong, c/n gets kidnapped, someone gives her/him poisoned candy._
  * _But that didn’t mean you were any less excited/nervous than he was._
  * _The start of October he had been planning on matching outfits for the three of you’s._
  * _He was practically jumping up and down with excitement when it was the day of Halloween._
  * _It was all too overwhelming for Seb, that he ended up crying… seeing you and c/n dressed in the costumes he got, he couldn’t help but cry happy tears, also his heart melted._
  * _Seb taking a lot of pictures of you and c/n._
  * _Also, a lot of family selfies, plus selfies of him and c/n._
  * _He even records a video._
  * _“Hey guys, it’s the Stan fam here, and it’s our first-time trick or treating.” Seb spoke, as he smiled at the camera then moved the phone a bit over to you and c/n, both you and c/n smiling at the camera._
  * _“What are you most excited about?” Seb asked c/n, looking at her in awe._
  * _“Candy, chocolate and lollies, can we go now?” she giggled, but said the last part in a whining tone._
  * _“Yeah, I’ll keep you’s all updated, bye.” Seb spoke._
  * _“Bye.” You and c/n giggled, as he turned the camera back to you and c/n, waving at the screen, then ended the video._
  * _Seb keeping you and c/n close to him, while you’s go door to door, as well as when you’s walk on the side path._
  * _c/n walking in the middle of you and Seb, holding both of yours and his hands while swinging them back and forth. *my heart*_
  * _c/n softly saying trick or treat, while holding out the bag for the candy, looking at the person behind the door with a curious yet nervous gaze. Course you and Seb are behind her._
  * _Seb basically taking a picture of c/n every time she/him gets handed candy. {And videos}_
  * _Whenever c/n says trick or treat Seb’s heart melts. He might be crying happy tears._
  * _Seb enjoying it more than c/n._
  * _Both of you’s being proud parents when the residents of the houses you go to coo over c/n, course c/n always getting shy and hiding behind yours or Seb’s legs._
  * _After about two-three hours of trick or treating around the block of the neighbourhood, c/n gets crabby/restless, so, you’s end up going home._
  * _c/n eating the candy from her bag along the way, though, Seb taste test it first then hands it to her when it gets the tick of approval._
  * _When all three of you’s get home, c/n starts to pig out on the candy/chocolates, she/he got._
  * _Though you tell her/him she/he must go to bed, since it was late, which c/n pouting when she/he had to go to bed._
  * _c/n whining the whole time as she does her nightly routine._
  * _c/n threating you and Seb when she/he got into bed, you quickly tucked her/him._
  * _“Don’t eat my candy.” She/he threatened, making you chuckle, while Seb put his hands up in surrender._
  * _“We’ll try not to.” You joked, making her/his face fell._
  * _You pressed a kiss to her/his head, Seb doing the same._
  * _“We love you, munchkin.” You’s both spoke softly._
  * _“I love you’s too, but if you’s eat my candy I won’t love you’s anymore.” She muttered, making you chuckle, as you flicked the light switch off then shut her door._
  * _Course you and Seb ate some of her candy/chocolate not all of it._
  * _While you’s two were eating the candy & chocolate you posted the pics Seb sent you of all three of you’s in Halloween costumes onto your IG story & posted it as a post. Also, reshared the pictures/videos Seb put on his IG story._
  * _When you looked up, you saw Seb looking at you dreamily, with chocolate covering his mouth._
  * _“What?” you chuckled, as you slowly unwrapped another chocolate, then popping it in your mouth._
  * _“We should make another baby.” Seb casually announced, while you just choked on the piece of chocolate in your mouth. Coughing violently._
  * _Seb rubbed your back as you recovered._
  * _“Y-yeah?” you sputtered out._
  * _“Yeah.” Seb responded, smiling at you._
  * _“Maybe, when your face isn’t covered in chocolate.” You chuckled, getting up and walking over towards the fridge, then opening it, you took out two water bottles._
  * _“Is that a yes then?” Seb asked, looking at you with hopeful eyes._
  * _“Probably.” You answered, shutting the fridge door and turning around, you handed him one of the water bottles before walking out of the room, but not before winking at him._
  * _Seb let out a chuckle, grabbing two pieces of chocolate before following you._




End file.
